


Families and Fueds, Alternatively, Meeting The Parents

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Minor fighting, Other, slight slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Most of this story is dialogue, and it was kinda confusing to track so just make whoever you want to read the questions unless said otherwise.





	Families and Fueds, Alternatively, Meeting The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this story is dialogue, and it was kinda confusing to track so just make whoever you want to read the questions unless said otherwise.

“Yo! Was up y’all? It’s ya girl Robbie.” 

Robyn laughed at the camera as her sister made a rude gesture at someone out of shot.

“So I’ve been gone a while and you guys were getting worried, so I owe you guys an explanation. I uh, just got out of a pretty bad relationship and bumped into two very nice guys! They took me in temporarily cause I had nowhere to go and when I mentioned my visa, they offered to let me stay with them until I graduated. So yeah, this is my first call from England!”

Robyn laughed again and shook her head as their voices blended together.

“That’s not what I’m here to talk about, though. Today I wanted to introduce my new roommates to you guys.”

“Flatmates!”

A voice off screen yelled only for Robyn to stick her tongue out.

“So without further ado, my new ‘flatmates’, James and Mike!”

She moved over as the two guys sat on her temporary bed and made jazz hands in front of them.

“Hi guys!”

“Hello!”

Robyn got the introductions out of the way as James and Mike awkwardly waved at her camera.

“Alright. ¿Ustedes prometen comportarse? ¿Y no me avergüenza?”

Mike and James sat awkwardly as Robyn jokingly squabbled with her family. When they had apparently finished, she turned to the men and nodded towards the camera for them to awkwardly wave at again. 

James and Mike scooted over and introduced themselves to Robyn’s family again.

“Hi!” 

They all spoke in unison and did a little gesture.

“Did you know each other before you became roommates?” 

Robyn’s youngest sister, Mia, asked, her small voice comforting Mike and James. Seems they weren’t the only awkward ones.

“Well, kinda, cause I ran into them, quite literally, while they were on vacation in Dallas, so we spent like a month together before I moved in with them.”

“What did you first think of each other?”

(Robyn’s ‘tia’, Roslyn) 

“Well I’m pretty sure they thought I was crazy, running, covered in mud, blood and beer, carrying a backpack, screaming in Spanish, but I was awestruck as soon as they started talking. They were super nice to me, especially considering how we met, so actually having someone treat me that way irl was crazy.”

“How long did it take to become friends?”

“Um, we were kinda weird at first, but Mike knew her from her channel, so we used it as an opening. We’ve been friends for almost four months now”

“What do you most commonly argue about?”

“With me it’s when one of them trips over me in the hall and they tell me I can’t just lie in the middle of the floor every time I question my existence! Huh.”

James awkwardly rubbed his neck as he blushed, realizing what he had said aloud.

“With Robbie, oddly enough, it’s about modesty. Jamie or I will walk into the lounge and she’ll be sitting there in just her pants and a tank top! It’s crazy. Uh, with me it’s stuff like when I eat all the cereal.”

Mike cut in, saving James from further embarrassment.

“Y’all laugh, but it’s a legitimate problem. I walked into the kitchen once, and he was sitting on the floor eating my cereal with one hand and Jamie’s with the other. Chilló tan fuerte cuando lo atrapamos, ¡hubieras pensado que estaba siendo asesinado!”

Mike blushed a little bit as he tried to hide behind a pillow, all the while James and Robyn were fake glaring at him.

“Who spends the longest getting ready in the morning?”

Aaron winked at his wife Niki as he asked the question with a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Uh, huh, probably Jamie. I just dress and wash my face, Robbie can do her makeup in like five minutes and she plans outfits the night before.”

Aaron’s face fell as Mike answered and he reluctantly handed Niki a five dollar bill. 

“Do you have a roommate agreement or a set of rules?”

“Well kind of? Like we’ll take turns doing errands, and if any of us brings someone home, the other two try to make them selves scarce and stays out of their business.”

Mike looked pointedly at Robyn as James ducked his head to avoid looking her in the eyes.

“Do you share a bathroom, how do you deal with it?”

“We do actually, but it’s pretty easy to manage. James takes showers at like three, Robyn likes taking them after dinner, and I take them when I wake up. We normally get ready in our own rooms except for like when we brush our teeth or wash our faces.”

“Is there anything that the others does that like annoys or weirds you out?”

“Well my existential crisis’s kinda freaked Robbie out when she first moved in. Uh, Mike has a weird need to cover things in stickers and that annoys me, Robbie not so much cause apparently you guys have the same problem. Robyn’s really flirty and we had to adjust to that cause we only get flirted with at clubs and bars. Plus she’ll get into a never ending circle of compliments and innuendos that usually ends with Mikey and I being very happy that the walls block sounds.”

Robyn looked mortified that James would say something like that to her family.

"¡Bien, discúlpeme! ¡Lamento que cuando ustedes están más borrachos que la ciudad borracha, nadie los mire!"

“I don’t even know what you just said!”

“Jamie, Jamie, calm down. Robbie gets around and we don’t bother her about it. If that’s how she wants to live then let her. We’re not in charge of her.” 

Mike nudged them apart and James looked down as if embarrassed, while Robyn glared at him. As soon as Mike turned to her, she relaxed and squeezed his hand. 

“Aren’t you just a peach! Thank you Mikey.”

After a positively pregnant pause James clapped and looked at Robyn in apology.

“Well, on to the next question?!”

She nodded and looked at the laptop to read her family’s expressions. 

“Have your roommates friends become your friends?”

“Well, I’ve gotten real close to a couple of the boys’ friends, like this girl Louise they went to college with, but since all of my friends are mostly in America, they’ve never actually met them. But hey do seem to get along with the you guys though, so that’s good.”

The chat went on for about twenty minutes, weaving in between calm and awkward, and then Robyn wrapped it up and wished her family goodnight.


End file.
